


Stay Quiet

by DargonWolfeh



Series: An Apex Story [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptson, During a game, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut, You can't convince me these guys wouldn't be a cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh
Summary: Crypto and Wattson hunker down for the night and have themselves a little bit of romance. Explicit bc they do the do.





	Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever smut fic I've literally never tried this before.
> 
> I've got a couple of headcanons that apply in this oneshot so here they are: https://sta.sh/2f8o037mllw?edit=1
> 
> That's also my DA
> 
> If you've got any critiques or recommendations then by all means, let me know in the comments! I'd live to hear them as I'm aware that there's not a lot of Crypto and Wattson content out there, so I'd like to provide content that everyone can enjoy!
> 
> If you've got a request then please feel free to ask! I'm only throwing out my personal ideas/favorite ships for now, but I'll be glad to maybe give other ships a try!
> 
> Just... don't expect it to come out very quickly. I've noticed it takes me about a week to write these if I'm diligent- mostly because of school and how food deprived I am.
> 
> Energy is hard to come by.

"Crypto,"

Her voice was so needy, so desperate. He wanted to hear it, over and over, hear her call out his name like it was the only thing keeping her from completely going over the edge. He wanted more of it. More of her.

"Shh," He kissed her shoulder, pressing his chest against her back as she brought her hands to her mouth to hold it shut. Her legs were trembling, struggling to keep herself up against the crate she was bent over. One of his hands was at her waist, holding her up and in place as he gently thrust into her. His other hand was at her breast, his thumb rolling her hardened nipple around and spurring her mewls into moans.

"Ah!" The hand at her hip slipped down to her clit and cupped it. God, she was so sensitive. He barely even grazed it. He moved his mouth from her shoulder to her ear, and the hand from her breast to her throat, wrapping his fingers around but not actually squeezing.

"Too loud," He growled, but he couldn't hide the smirk his lips were forming. Her hands had moved from her mouth and back to either side of her, pressing against the crate so she could push herself onto him. Her breathing was heavy and frantic, and he only caught glances of it but he could see her tongue lolling out of her mouth, how cute.

He pushed himself deeper into her, earning another needy squeal, which he went on to shush her again. It was getting harder and harder to control himself. He just wanted to pound into her, to hear his name scream from her lips, to hear her beg for more like she does when they're behind closed doors.

But they weren't behind closed doors. Well, at least not secure ones. They were in the middle of a game, hidden at the top of some abandoned building just at the edge of the ring. They could be walked in on at any moment. Normally, Crypto wouldn't have dared to even think of doing something so risky, so dangerous. So...

Thrilling.

He wasn't even sure how they managed to get to this point. After losing their third teammate to the ring (He was too busy losing, that idiot), they had to take refuge in Capitol City for the night or risk running into another full team with someone probably much better off fighting in the dark. It was freezing, at least freezing for Crypto. Natalie seemed fine- She had an insulated suit, so that made sense. At most Crypto just had his jacket, which was zipped up, and he was forced to keep his hands in his pockets to keep whatever small amount of warmth was left in them. Not that he didn't always have his hands in his pockets, it just made opening doors a little difficult- something Natalie noticed when he held a door open for her with his foot.

"Are you cold?" She asked him.

"No."

"Yes you are. Here," She pulled the Pylon off of her back and watched as it set up itself before them. When it began to spin and hum with its electrical light, he could already feel the warmth it radiated from its core, and he quickly pulled his hands from his pockets to hold them in its blue glow. He rubbed them together as he shot a shy glance at her.

"Thanks," He mumbled, barely audible over the pylon, but she still heard. She let out a small giggle and half skipped the short distance over to him.

"De rien," Natalie placed a kiss on his cheek before skipping off to the entrance, "I'll fence us in for the night."

When he was finally able to feel his fingers again, he reached back for his drone and tossed it out, using the controller on his wrist to steer it out of the building and look around for anyone nearby.

Through the darkness and flurry of snow, he wasn't able to see much outside of the closed doors of the other buildings and supply bins they had looted before going into their building.

When he was sure there was no one in the area, he began flying back in order to try and find a safe place by the door to hide the drone so they'd know if anyone was about to come in before logging off. Through the window, he could see Natalie putting up her final fence before she turned to look out the window and up at his drone. She smiled and giggled, waving at it as if she were actually looking at him. Crypto couldn't stop the small smile that grew as he flew his drone above the entrance and logged off.

"How are your hands?" Natalie was at his side in moments, her own hands rubbing at his arm as she slightly pressed the side of her face against his shoulder. He rubbed his hands together again.

"Better." He was about to bring them up to his mouth to try and use his breath to warm them up a little more, but Natalie beat him to it by taking hold of one of them with both of her hands. Crypto couldn't stop his slight flinch when her lips pressed to the back of his hand.

"Du froid!" She almost let go of his hand from the icy sting, but she instead just gripped him tighter. "You're freezing!"

"It's cold." His face was devoid of emotion, but he almost chuckled when she smacked his shoulder.

"You could have said something sooner, idiot!" His lip twitched upward at the sight of the sweet little pout on her face.

"Ch, come here." She sighed, grabbing his hand once again and pulling him over to a crate near the pylon. He let her pull him, enjoying the slight warmth her hands gave off as she sat him down before sitting close beside him and pushing her smaller frame into his side.

"Your fingers are going to fall off if you keep being difficult." Natalie took his other hand and pressed his wrists together, opening the palms of his hands planting a sweet kiss in between them as she pushed his fingers against her face and closed her eyes.

She was so warm. So warm in fact that his hands actually started to sting from, but he couldn't pull them away. Instead he pushed them further along her face, letting his thumbs brush against her cheeks as he used his fingers to push at her hood. She let go of his hands and pulled her hood back, letting him slide his hands down until his fingers were spread across each side of her face. She let out a small whimper from his cold touch, bringing her hands up to hold onto his wrists as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Her eyes always made his heart melt. Ever since they first met, or rather, first officially met, when they were put on the same squad and she looked at him that very first time- he didn't realize then, but he fell in love with her immediately. They were always wide with curiosity, and filled with so much hope and happiness that looking into her eyes would always brighten his day. Even now, with her eyes half lidded and cheeks tinted a slight red from the cold, her eyes drew him in. She was so beautiful, so sweet. So, so...

Hard to resist.

Especially the way she bit her bottom lip as he pulled her face closer to his.

He relished in the soft warmth of her lips. She made a small sound, like a sigh, as she relaxed against him and let her hands drop to his thighs. His hands, whose size made her face look so small and delicate, cradled the back of her head on either side as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. She let out a little hum of delight, as well as a muffled giggle as her hands reached at his jacket and lightly tugged him toward her.

He pulled away for a moment, much to her disliking, but his hands were quick to slip down her neck, rub down her arms and reach up to unzip his jacket, all the while pressing a kiss to the side of her face with the scar and making her hum from his gentle kiss.

His kisses moved even lower, his lips tickling her jawline as he brought one of his hands up to cup her face again, this time to keep her from pulling away from the ticklish sensation. She let out another small, sweet giggle. He loved how she sounded. How giggly he made her just from his touches and kisses. He wanted to hear more, so much more, but when he pulled down at the blue collar of her suit to gain better access to her collarbone, he suddenly froze.

Natalie noticed immediately. Her eyes fluttered open and her mouth shut. She reached one hand up to rub at his arm while the other gently touched the side of his face.

"Quoi? What's wrong?" Crypto pulled away from her, and it physically hurt him to see the calmly disgruntled look she made. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, kissing her palm as his brows furrowed in irritation.

"You know we can't keep going. Not here." He didn't want to believe his own words, but he knew that was the safest option. Nobody knew about their relationship, save for Ajay, but she proved to be more than trustworthy. He couldn't risk someone else walking through the door and finding out as well though. He pushed himself to his feet, slowly so he could linger in the warmth of her hands for a moment longer. "Gaja. We need to sleep."

She didn't move though. She was still looking at him, her eyes, although still with a disappointed look, had a different glint in them. It was the same sort of glint she'd get before trying something risky or new.

Crypto didn't get the chance to ask before she grabbed his hand and pressed it up against her breast. His eyes widened, and she even looked a little surprised, but she brought up her other hand and slowly caressed the length of his arm. She tilted her head and looked up at him with those same, unbearably beautiful eyes that made his heart race and for his blood to rush south all at the same time.

"Je veux que tu me touches," She whispered, the seduction in her voice so painfully clear Crypto felt himself grow a little excited.

No, he couldn't. He had to say no. Tell her no. But he couldn't. His hands moved on their own, and in moments the upper portion of her jacket was down to her waist and her insulated top was thrown to the side without a care. His mouth was on hers, groaning against and whining almost as much as her. One of his hands were around her waist, pulling her close to his body while the other cradled her head, angling her upward so their fervent kisses wouldn't break. Her legs were spread for him, open enough for his pelvis to press against her own and ever so slightly grind against her, causing little muffled moans to escape from her preoccupied mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped at his hair.

"Ttong," He swore breathily between their feverish kisses. He could feel himself hardening with every roll of his hips against her, and he knew she could feel it too. He wanted her, oh, he wanted her right now. He wanted to feel her, to smell her, to hear her scream.

But he couldn't lose it completely.

"Stay quiet," He said, finally breaking their kisses, earning himself a rather loud, wanton moan of protest. He placed a gentle peck on her lips as he pulled his jacket and shirt off. "If you're good then I'll touch you anywhere you want."

This seemed to catch her attention. Her moaning turned to more quiet, frantic breathing when his lips pressed against her throat, giving her long, sweet and sensual kisses up and down. Her fingers pushed through his hair, like delicate combs with nails just sharp enough to make him shiver from her touch. His own hands were on her sides, still fairly cold and rubbing up against her to soak up as much of her soft warmth he could get. She shivered at his touch, humming from the feel of his fingers as they dipped down and gripped her on either side of her bottom.

Her suit came the rest of the way off, as well as his shirt, and now her naked body was pressed against him, his hands gripping her ass as he gently grinded his ever hardening dick against her. Her legs were wrapped around him, leaving her sensitive clit totally exposed against the rough fabric of his pants.

Their mouths were on each other again, this time even more desperate. Natalie could barely hold in her small sobs of want every time he pushed against her just the right way, and he had to use his mouth to try and keep her quiet. Her sensitivity was mind numbing, and he loved it. He loved feeling the way she twitched against him, and the way her hips seemed to unconsciously rock with his.

"Crypto-Ah!" He already knew it was coming. She was getting impatient. She wanted him to move things along. So he did.

One hand held onto her easily enough as he slid the other down to her cunt, twitching and ready with excitement. Her legs squeezed around him, like they wanted to close, but he kept her close and didn't let her pull away no matter how much she tried to twitch and thrash. Her arms wrapped around his head, burying his face in her chest as she tried to bury her own mouth in his hair. Her muffled little moans were now small squeals of enjoyment.

"Not too loud," Crypto managed to pull his face out just enough to breathe that out. He felt one of her hands reach up to cover her mouth, effectively muffling her whines. He smirked against her skin and lowered his head, taking one of her tits into his mouth and lazily suckling, using his tongue to flick and push at it as reward. She let out a quiet, muffled whine at the sensation.

Two fingers made their way into her. She let out another beautiful sob and he had to shush her again. Her legs were making it nearly impossible to keep her still. Despite her petite frame, her thighs nearly crushed his rib cage every time his fingers slipped back into her, and his breathing nearly halted with her death grip around his head.

His fingers slipped out of her a final time. She let out a sigh and her grip on him loosened, giving him space to finally breathe as he dropped her tit and placed a kiss at the center of her chest. Her moans were so soft he could barely hear them as he gently pushed her legs from around him and let her stand on her own. Her forehead was just at his lips, and he placed a soft kiss there before turning her around and bending her over the crate, giving him a great view of her perfect behind.

He couldn't stop his tongue from wetting his lips as he undid his pants and pulled them down, letting his shaft spring out from its constraints and vehemently pulse as he watched her clench in anticipation. He didn't notice she had been watching until she let out a small giggle.

"Someone is excited," She rested her chin on her hand as she gave him a sweet smile. He couldn't stop the blush or the small smile that formed on his lips as well as he shyly looked down, taking hold of himself and pressing his tip against her waiting hole. He looked back at her, rubbing his other hand up and down her thigh, relishing in the soft and supple warmth she radiated.

A quiet, throaty groan escaped her lips as he pushed himself into her. Her wetness alone was enough lubrication for him to insert himself, but her tightness and squirming as she tried to pull away made it difficult to go the rest of the way. That was until she ran out of space in front of her to move. His other hand gripped at her other thigh when he managed to slide himself in a little further, gently pulling her closer as her breathing picked up its pace.

She hissed suddenly, and he stopped. Her grip on the crate had tightened, her body was pressed so close to the crate that one of her legs was actually beginning to lift itself up and try to pull the rest of her body over. Oh how he'd love to hook his arm under and lift it even higher, but he was trying to make sure she stayed quiet.

For the most part.

He began to give his hips a gentle sway, barely moving inside her and letting her get reacquainted to his length. Her breathing had lost a little of its neediness, instead being a little more shallow as she clenched her fists and eyes shut. She was keeping herself quiet though. Good.

With every small push he'd nestle himself in a little deeper. Her little hisses of pain began to fade, along with her resolve to keep her noise down. Crypto's hands moved up to her waist, pulling her toward him just the slightest bit as he increased his speed, pushing himself deeper until he finally managed get most of himself into her and turning his slow rocking into gentle thrusts.

By this point, Natalie was already beginning to have a hard time keeping her voice down. Her arms moved from the edge of the crate and folded in front of her, providing some support for her head as she leaned her forehead against them to keep her face from pressing into the hard wood.

"That's it, shh," He cooed, letting his hands slide up her sides and take hold of her breasts. She let out a tiny squeal as his fingers gently flicked against her nipples to harden them. Crypto leaned over her, his gentle thrusts pushing deeper as he rested his forehead against the back of her neck and kissing there, bringing one of his hands back down to hold her by the hip and pull her into him. The hand that cupped her breast began thumbing at her nipple, teasing it and trying to get it harder.

He whispered sweet nothings to her as he gave her gentle loving. Kisses across her shoulders, playing with her breasts, pulling her onto him and swaying her in rhythm with his gentle rocking. Her sounds, the sounds she made that he loved oh so much, were still too loud, and he had to keep giving her small reminders to keep quiet with little kisses to the side of her face and neck.

Now his hand was at her throat, his other hand cupped around her clit with a finger rubbing dangerously close to her sensitive bulb. His face was pressed against the back of her ear, kissing her there and down to the base of her neck and back up. She was loving it. Loving how he started to speed up, hitting her deep enough now that the sounds she made were completely involuntary and she couldn't stop the french slurs from pouring out.

"Shh, aein. You're too loud, shh," Now Crypto was all the way inside her. His fingers were working at her clit now, gently pinching, fondling, rubbing, doing anything he could to get her to squirm and cry out in want. The feeling was too much for her. She tried pushing away from his fingers, but all that accomplished was pushing him deeper into her, allowing him to piston his hips upward every time, and every time he'd hit right in that spot that forced her to cry out in sheer bliss.

"Je ne peux!" Crypto was so deep in her that his body prevented her legs from closing. He was practically grinding on her at this point, his fingers were abusing her clit to the point of insanity and her legs tried to thrash from the sheer pleasure of it all. The hand at her throat moved up to cup her lower jaw, giving it a gentle but firm hold so his lips would have an easier time navigating the side of her neck, kissing her across her bolt shaped scar and making her shudder.

"Ah, Crypto!"

"Hush."

He kissed her again. Then another time. And then another time. He kept kissing her. Kept rubbing her just the way she liked. Kept grinding right into that sweet spot that sent her into a lust filled frenzy and made her scream out his name with such a beautiful voice he could barely contain himself.

She suddenly grew tight, so tight that Crypto almost forgot to wrap his hand around her mouth before she let out a final shriek as her orgasm sent her over the edge. Her nails dug into the arm holding her mouth as he pounded into her, dropping his head into the crook of her neck and letting his fingers go to town on her clit, letting her tightness squeeze him to a pleasure overload that sent him into a euphoria he wished would never end.

But it did. Just before his own release, he yanked himself out of her just as cum exploded out of his tip, hitting the floor and mixing with the juices of Natalie's own puddle.

His hands wrapped around her body and rest on the edge of the crate to keep from crushing her as he let himself slump onto her back. His breathing was heavy, but not as heavy as Natalie's. Most of her weight was slumped over the crate, her legs were shaking so uncontrollably that she probably would've fallen had Crypto not been wrapped around her. The side of her face was pressed against the crate, her arms stretched out before her, and her chest heaved as if she had just sprinted across the map.

"Je t'aime," Crypto mumbled into her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She let out a huff as a sort of laughter and gave a lazy smile. He pressed his smile into her cheek, reaching a hand up and intertwining his fingers with hers

"Je t'aime mon cher."


End file.
